memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprise (NX-01) communications officers
communications officers. Named * Unnamed Sciences / operations crewman This crewman was assigned to Enterprise in the 2150s. He was among the crewmembers who took some R&R and visited the recreation facility aboard the automated repair station. ( ) He had a meal in the mess hall when the Enterprise crew experiences strange behavior because of a black hole. ( ) He passed Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, and Doctor Phlox in a corridor when they welcomed Feezal Phlox aboard the ship and was later in the mess hall while Feezal talked to Hoshi Sato in Denobulan. ( ) He served on the aft section of the bridge when the crew experienced the time changes. ( ) He took shelter at the catwalk while the wisps invaded the ship. ( ) The same year he visited the mess hall and also participated in the movie night, watching . Later he served on the bridge as relief communications officer. ( ) He attended the first contact reception for the Vissians, held in the mess hall aboard Enterprise. ( ) He was shortly assigned to the operations division in 2153. He visited the mess hall when the place was hit by a spatial anomaly and his food was thrown up the ceiling. ( ) He was working in the situation room on the bridge when Lieutenant Reed reported two attacking Xindi-Reptilian warships to Captain Archer. ( ) He was working in the situation room on the bridge when the ship received an automated distress call from the Vulcan combat cruiser Seleya. Later he unloaded the trellium from Shuttlepod 2 in the launch bay. ( ) He had a talk with fellow crewmembers at a table in the mess hall while a group of Triannons were aboard Enterprise. ( ) In a holographic recreation of the final voyage of Enterprise NX-01 he assisted Doctor Phlox in sickbay treating Commander Tucker's burns after his selfless try to save the ship and its crew. ( ) Sciences division Comm officer This ensign served as the relief communications officer during the absence of Hoshi Sato. ( ) Female sciences crewman (2151/52) This Starfleet crewman was assigned to the Enterprise during its first year in duty. She was working on the aft bridge and also as relief communications officer when Hoshi Sato was away for her first "space mission" ( ) and when Enterprise made first contact with the Xyrillians. ( ) She had dinner with another crewmember in the mess hall while T'Pol and Doctor Phlox were talking about the meaning of IDIC and the mission to the monastery at P'Jem. ( ) She was working in the situation room on the bridge when Captain Archer, Hoshi Sato, Trip Tucker, and Doctor Phlox recorded answers to the questions of Miss 's class from Worley Elementary School. ( ) She visited the mess hall and took something for lunch out of the serving case while Travis Mayweather and Matthew Ryan were talking about space boomers and a career in Starfleet. ( ) She was also in the mess hall shortly before an unidentified non-humanoids species came aboard the ship. ( ) She had a meal with Crewman and in the mess hall and participated in the movie night later, watching For Whom the Bell Tolls. ( ) She served on the aft bridge after the crew finished the Klingon mission successfully ( ), during the confrontation with the Coridanites ( ), and handled Captain Archer a PADD shortly before several Vulcans came aboard. ( ) She served again as relief communications officer while several crewmembers participated in the Eska hunt. ( ) She was one of the female crewmembers who were gathered, unconscious, by the Ferengi in a launch bay. ( ) She visited the mess hall shortly before a symbiotic lifeform came aboard. ( ) Medical technician / comm officer This female ensign served in multiple roles aboard Enterprise. In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was infected by interspatial parasites, she manned the science station on the bridge when the Xindi destroyed Earth. ( ) Also in 2153, she was part of a nightmare of T'Pol. In this dream she was attending movie night in the mess hall watching an old Earth movie. ( ) She was one of two crewmembers who placed the Xindi-Primate Degra back into his chair aboard his ship after his memory was wiped out by Doctor Phlox. ( ) She had a dinner at the mess hall after the Enterprise crew woke up. ( ) While ''Enterprise was in an alternate 1944, she walked through a corridor, unaware Silik was meanwhile clinging onto the ceiling, camouflaged.'' ( ) She served as a technician assisting Doctor Phlox in sickbay. ( ) She later attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) 05 Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Humans